As It Should Be
by to-anything-taboo
Summary: AngelCollins Fluff! After their meeting in the alleyway that night, Angel brings her love home, and cutness insues! Its officially a series. YAY! Chapter 7 is up! You know it makes you happy...
1. As It Should Be

hands out cookies This is just an idea that I had in the shower... I hope to make this into a series if I ever get the inspiration to write more than just the first and last chapters. I'll try, I promise, but life is going to be crazy around here for a while. So.. Um yes. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated and Angel is referred to as "she" because I couldn't bear to call her "he".

* * *

"It's for people with AIDS, people like me."

"Me too."

She smiled again, that bright but a little bit shy smile that already had Collins addicted, his new drug. She took his hand as they entered her building, not even looking at him as he willingly interlaced his fingers with hers. His heart beat faster with every step of her three story walk up, and he realized that this boy was someone far greater than his most pleasant dreams.

Angel's heart beat faster, too, but not just because of the man attached to her hand. On every floor, neighbors peeked out curiously, to see who she'd brought home. She waved to some of them, but mostly she was concentrating on getting her face not to turn redder. One of her neighbors, a plump woman with a pleasant smile had the audacity to call after her,

"Good luck, Angel, I like the look of this one!"

She tried to laugh, but really she just blushed more. Collins chuckled, though, and squeezed her hand.

"Does this mean they approve?" Her heart felt like bursting

"I hope so."

"Naked! Through the Parthenon?" She laughed and looked at him, trying to see if he was lying. He wasn't. He chuckled, "Yeah, most of Greece saw my ass that day." They laughed together, her left hand still entwined with his on her lap, her right hand was busy ever so gently cleaning the wounds on his now-bare torso. Collins watched her, talked with her as she tended to him, with no idea in his head that the beautiful boy in front of him would soon be his girlfriend, though he already knew that "he" would be much more than just a fling.

Collins hissed loudly as the warm dampness of her towel ran over a harsh scrape on his ribs. She jumped back, dropping his hand in the process.

"I'm sorry; I'll try to be gentle."

He took her face gently in his hands, smiling a little at how well it fit there.

"You're amazingly gentle."

He said softly, His voice gravely and beautiful because of its low tone and the rather profound effect his Guardian Angel was having on certain parts of his anatomy. She smiled and dropped her eyes as he released her face and reclaimed her hand. She could still feel the calloused pads of his fingers on her cheeks. After a few minutes more of cleaning him up, she sat back on her heels, pleased with her work as a beaten but not broken Collins puddle opened its eyes on her ratty couch.

"Finished!" she beamed, and threw his clothes at him, before her body could react any more to the reposed and mostly naked figure on her couch.

"Put these on, and I'll go get ready for our meeting." She pranced off into her room, gently shutting the door behind her. Angel giggled as she began her search for something completely fabulous to wear, Collins on her mind every second.

"Finally!" He said sarcastically, and chuckled to himself. He stood to see her with a nervous but defiant stare in her eyes, a "take me or leave me" expression that begged for him to stay. As if he would, even for a second, think of leaving. She wore a white skirt, with light green tights, a red sweater, flaming red platform boots, and her black bob wig, her favorite. He stood before her a stunned and awed man, his mouth dropped open, making him look somewhat like a codfish.

"I thought you wouldn't like it, but I'd hoped that maybe..." she looked dejected as she turned away from him, but was pleasantly surprised when strong, dark arms wound themselves around her tiny waist.

"And here I thought I'd died and met a goddess." He smiled, his words tickling her ear as her arms came over his, begging him to hold her tighter. Collins was more than happy to oblige. "Turns out it was my Angel of mercy, who happens to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." They both laughed at his corniness. She had never felt at home the way she did with his arms around her in their living room, and neither had he.

"Collins?"

"Mmmhmmm?" He groaned into her neck. God she smelt wonderful!

"Stay with me tonight?"

"I wouldn't dream of leaving."

They never did make it to Life Support that Christmas Eve, but instead spent it cuddling on the couch, just talking and enjoying their shared company until they'd both fallen asleep, his body wrapped around hers. As it should be.

* * *

And there it is loves, as it should be. Now please review... maybe that will give me incentive to write more chapters, eh? 


	2. Detour

So lovely reviewers, you asked for it and here it is, chapter 2. I've got to say this isn't my favorite out of all the things that I've written, but I'm satisfied enough to put this up today to keep you all happy. This chapter is a little bit longer than the last, but expect delays on the next one since I'm planning to talk about the protest AND the life AND everything after they left the life that night, so it should be dramatically longer. You may have noticed that I leave out the peices that are actually in the movie. I do that on purpose. Johnathan Larson was brilliant, I hate to mess with what he made, plus we all know what happens. :) As for my lovely reviewers (and those of you who have yet to become lovely reviewers), I would love it if you all would leave some reviews. Tell me what you like, what you don't like, what I can change. I love constructive criticism, and this is my first fic so the more input the better. Enjoy!

* * *

Angel and Collins left the loft hand in hand after her fabulous introduction to Mark and Roger. 

"Does this mean they approve?" Angel asked, blinking at him as he squeezed her hand, pulling her closer. He chuckled, that deep and masculine sound in his throat that sent her stomach into back flips.

"I hope so"

She laughed and lay her head on his shoulder. He held her closer, feeling the heat of her body through his flannel shirt. December chilled his blood, and he suddenly missed his coat, though he tried not to let on.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her.

"Not at all"

She kissed him on the cheek and he felt the warmth rush back into his veins. After a couple of blocks, they came to a nearly-deserted park, a few children playing with their new Christmas toys. She promptly giggled and began to drag him towards the park. He looked at her with a confused expression.

"Detour" she said

"I'll cover you..."

He took her face in his hands, pressing his lips to hers in an innocent, yet passionate kiss. He felt warmer than he could remember being in a long time. Of all the boyfriends, and of all the kisses he'd had, not one had truly set off fireworks like this one. He loved her. Just one day and he'd already fallen in love. One kiss.

"Let's go" he said. He walked her home, the both of them wrapped in his coat.

When they arrived home, Collins was surprised to see a rather skinny and young-looking girl curled up on Angel's sofa.

"Mimi-chica!" Angel ran to embrace her friend

"Angel!"

"Where were you, girl?"

"Life support."

"Which should have ended over an hour ago?"

"Detour."

Mimi's face was overcome with a scandalous look

"Oh? Usted debe tener cuidado, chica."

"Sé"

Mimi raised her eyebrows. Sometimes her friend, her sister in many ways, fell in love with things, with people, too easily.

"So, who is this?" Mimi asked.

"Mimi-chica, this is my boyfriend, Collins."

Mimi spun around, standing rather close to Collins, and looked up at him over her shoulder.

"You better take care of my girl."

she said before slamming her hip into Collins' upper thigh (he is considerably taller than she) and walking back to her friend. He nodded, to surprised by the girls before hi to respond. Angel grabbed Collins by the hand, leading them both back to the couch where she settled easily into Collins' lap, conversing rapidly with Mimi in both Spanish and English. He wasn't really listening, (he couldn't understand half of it anyway) bu rather watched their conversation, until he heard Mimi begin to chatter on about roger, which captured his interest. Roger could use someone, he'd barely been out of the house since April.

"He's so... Ugh!" I don't know girl!" Angel smiled seeing her Mimi so excited over someone.

"It'll work out, don't worry... COLLINS!"

She scolded the man currently distracting her with lips on her neck. He grunted in protest, but settled for resting his forehead on her shoulder. Mimi laughed, her hands fidgeting in her lap a little too anxiously. She looked from one of them to the other.

"I should go." Mimi said. Angel got a worried look in her eyes.

"Okay. Te amo."

"Te amo."

"Hey, are you going to Maureen's protest tonight?" Collins interjected. Angel looked at her hopefully.

"Might as well."

She smiled mischievously, grabbed the couple in her arms for a brief hug, and left the apartment. But angel still looked worried.

"What's wrong, babe?" Collins asked.

"She's using again. It hasn't been this bad in a long time."

He just wrapped his arms tighter around her. They were quiet for a while, until Angel jumped up, grabbing his hand.

"We have time for one more detour before the protest." She suggested. Collins was quick to his feet.

"Whoopsh, Whooopsh." He made a whipping motion with one hand, lifted a joint to his lips, lit it, and smiled mischievously. She reached up to grab it, took a drag, and returning the joint to him, pranced into the hallway, her love in tow.

* * *

Alright all! Next chapter : Maureens protest and the Life Cafe, not to mention anything coming after the life cafe... Expect the T rating to go up to M with the next chapter. Muahaha. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Utterly in Love

Alright, that wasn't so bad was it? I would have had this chapter up yesterday if it didn't take so long to type. (Its just over 4 pages in word.) I present to you: Fluff galore. Not so much in the story development department, but some smut for my lovelys. If you are offended by slash, or are for one reason or another not allowed to read hard R content, go back, now. If you simply prefer not to read anything heavily sexual, skip that section, you won't really miss anything. I don't own them, just simply love them.

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

* * *

Angel pulled him by the collar, giggling, until her back was against the wall around the corner from the space. On this deserted pocket of sidewalk, there was no fear of taunting, staring, or interruption. Collins smiled against her mouth as she pulled him into her. His big hands held her hips gently sandwiched between his own masculine (and somewhat turned on) pelvis and the chilled brick wall behind her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled them closer together. Collins pressed his tongue to her lips gently and angel let him into her mouth almost greedily, their tongues engaging in an intimate tango. Angel moaned softly, melting into his arms as she leaned back into the wall. His laugh disappeared into her throat. They finally broke for air, the both of them panting and more than a little flustered. He pressed a few quick pecks onto her lips and breathlessly whispered ,

"God I love you."

Angel stood on tiptoe, practically jumping into his arms as she pulled him tighter against her again.

* * *

"This way"

Collins guided Angel through the increasingly violent crowd. Keeping his hand on her lower back, he looked around for their friends, but they were lost in the mob. When they were out of the space, he took her hand, kissing the knuckles as they walked. She noted the anxiety on his face.

"They'll be fine, honey."

"Come on." he replied, but it had been exactly what he needed to hear.

After some brief introductions at the life, the bohemians congregated inside, waiting for Mark. They formed a tight little huddle, collins with his arms around Angel, who had her arms around Mimi. Maureen was all wrapped up in Joanne, very close to the other three, and Roger stood apart, looking more and more awkward, not to mention annoyed with the maitre d'. They breathed a collective sigh of relief as Mark walked into the Life, shivering and with news for our favorite diva.

* * *

The bohemians left the Life together, giggling and more than a little tipsy. The couples were pretty absorbed with each other even as they talked with others in the group. Collins' hand lay at the junction of Angel's hip and ass, Maureen reached behind her to push Joanne into her back, and Mimi and Roger seemed attached at the lips. Even so, Angel managed to chat animatedly in Spanish with Mimi, Collins teased Roger and discussed future protests and anarchic fun with Maureen and Joanne sporadically talked with and teased Mark. They split up on the corner of Avenue A to go to their respective lofts and apartments.

"I thought they'd never leave us alone." Collins said.

Angel spun around, walking backwards in front of him, a seemingly impossible move considering her footwear.

"This has been the most amazing Christmas." she commented.

"I know."

She grabbed his hand, running amazingly fast for a man in platform shoes to her apartment. Collins laughed, but struggled to keep up.

By the time they reached the third story, the two already had their lips glued together. Angel backed into the door of her one-bedroom, dragging Collins with her, keeping their lips vacuum-sealed. Collins seemed disappointed as Angel broke the kiss to unlock her door, and even more so when she didn't immediately return her mouth to his. He settled for wrapping his arms around Angel's waist and as soon as the door was latched behind them, Collins scooped her into his arms, eliciting a sound of delight as he carried her o the couch and set her on his lap.

They seemed to settle down enough that words passed between them, enough even to tell the story of Benny's betrayal. But soon enough, occasional pecks turned into affectionate kisses. Angel shifted to straddle his waist, giving her better access to his mouth. As they deepened the kiss, breathing began to seem unnecessary, and hands began to wander. Collins played with the hem of her skirt and Angel's hand had made its way under his shirt, drawing a painted nail down his spine, causing him to shiver.

"Cold, lover?" they momentarily broke apart

"Never."

he replied, his palm caressing her thigh up to the lace of her white panties and down to her knee.

"Perhaps some blankets could help anyway?"

Her expression became more sensual and he knew what she wanted. He wanted it too so badly, but he didn't want to push her. He resolved only to go as far as she led him, which proved almost a pointless thought. Angel practically leapt from his lap (a less than comfortable move for him) and teasingly pranced to her, no their, bedroom, spinning around to see if he was coming along. Collins smiled to himself, waiting for a brief second before he leapt into pursuit of her.

* * *

MATURE AUDIENCES

He was only inches behind her as they entered the bedroom, and he captured her in his arms just before they reached the bed. She giggled joyously as they both fell onto the bed with an "oomph" from Collins who had managed to spin around and land on the bottom, protecting her from even this gentle impact. He didn't release his Angel, but latched his lips onto her neck. Her head rolled to the side, giving him better access to her neck and she moaned gently.

He shifted them to spoon around her, leaning over her body as he kissed her collar bone, with one arm supporting his weight and the other massaging her hip. Angel rolled over to kiss him full on the mouth, working his shirt over his head as she leaned back into the pillows. Angel ran her fingers over his chest, his toned abs and powerful arms as he leaned over her, not even bothering to hide her excitement. He wasn't exactly built, but he was still lean and muscular. He smiled down at her when they broke apart to catch their breath. But after only a few minutes, Collins leaned down to kiss her again, and her shirt followed his to the floor.

His hands ran reverently down her sides, rough palms sliding down to play with her skirt. She eased her hips off of the bed, and he kissed down her chest, trailing his wet affection carefully over her hips, avoiding her most sensitive areas. He pulled her skirt and tights slowly off of her, letting his gentle kisses follow down her leg, lingering at the sensitive areas behind her knee and in the arch of her foot. He grinned up at her before swallowing her mouth once again. She smiled against his lips.

He rocked back on his knees, breaking the kiss to look her in the eyes, searching for guidance on what to do next. She tried to keep their lips connected, clutching his shoulders, but he needed to know what she wanted, if she wanted him, while he could still stop himself. She reached up and pulled her wig off, becoming the Angel that he had met in that dark alleyway only a day before. But she felt like she had known him her whole life, and she trusted him more than anything. She lay her wig gently on the bedside table and hooked her thumbs through the belt loops on his pants, pulling on them. Her lips parted into a dry, pleading,

"Please."

He didn't need to be told twice. She helped him wiggle out of his pant, until he hovered over her, both naked. Angel flipped him over, grinning down at him. He worked his hands over her torso and she kissed him innocently on the lips. He moaned disappointedly as she shifted her wight off of him, but was rewarded when she reached into a draw to pull out a bottle of lube.

"You don't...?" She asked awkwardly.

"No. Only HIV." He said gently.

She kissed him again and he moaned loudly as her hands gently worked the lube over him. She pressed a kiss to his shaft and he thought he was going to explode then and there but he held off and she let him gain control of his body and lay on her stomach. She moaned loudly as he took the bottle from her, gently ad sensually prepping her.

"Please"

She pleaded again and he lay his weight on her, nipping her ear.

"Relax."

But Angel doesn't take no for an answer, and she pushed her hips back into his. Collins laughed against her shoulder, and slid gently into her.

"Collins!"

It hurt at first, as her body shifted to accommodate him. But his kisses and gentle nips on her shoulder made her forget the pain and it quickly turned into pleasure. Their cries filled the small apartment as he rocked her into the mattress, his slow, gentle strokes quickening to fill her and bring her to ever higher heights.

"Angel."

He reached around to stroke her cock, massaging her balls and bringing her ever closer to the edge. He stroked her faster, his hand and his pelvis finding rhythm, his other arm holding her body close. Angel shuddered, screaming is name as she came so hard she thought she would faint from the pleasure. He followed only moments after, screaming her name and collapsing onto her back. They were both panting hard, and the last thing he wanted was to pull out of her, but in time he did.

END MATURE AUDIENCES

* * *

Collins wrapped his arms back around her and they innocently shared kisses. No words passed between them, but collins wiped her tears with the pads of his thumbs. There was no explanation needed, he knew. They fell asleep with arms and legs entwined, utterly in love.

* * *

Alright guys, you know the drill. Please review, it helps keep me writing. Concrit is much appreciated, and I love you all dearly. Until next time! 


	4. Hangover Party

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long. My internet has been stupid. But good news is, I stayed up late to finish typing this so that you all wouldn't have to wait until tomorrow night. Ain't I nice? Anyway I'm sorry for talking so long. I'm going to try to get one chapter up a week until this is done, but I can't actually promise anything. I'm trying, I promise! My summer is a little bit crazy. You may or many not notice an idea I borrowed from another fanfiction. I can't find the fanfiction again, but here goes credit to the author. I didn't steal your exact words, but if you're reading this and want me to change it, I can. But it was such a good idea that I couldn't get it out of my head. I don't own it, I rent.

* * *

Angel opened her eyes to chocolate brown ones, staring gently back at her. 

"G'morning, lover."

She snuggled her naked body into his arms. He kissed her forehead.

"Not for much longer. He smiled "It's already 10:30"

"I never sleep this late." She lay her head on his chest.

"You must have had a long night." He winked.

"I did. But it was very... pleasurable." They both smiled broadly.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Only a little while." He fibbed.

The truth was he'd been content to watch her sleep for over an hour now. She kissed him sweetly.

"Eww gross, morning breath." She said. He laughed

"C'mon, time to get up."

She tried to wiggle away from him but he pulled her back down, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Just a bit longer?" He whined.

"No. The day is half over and I'm not about to spend it in bed, so get your cute ass up and I'll make breakfast."

She squirmed out of his grasp and padded naked to the closet, grabbing light blue sweat pants and a silk robe with flowers on it. Collins was content to watch her dress, and observe a mighty fine view of her. She spun around and smiled at him before prancing out the door. He threw the covers off to follow her.

* * *

Collins took her hand in his as they came onto the sidewalk, and she leaned against him, her platformed feet in step with his. He squinted at the bright sunlight, mocking them through the cold winter sky.

"Hung over?" She asked

"Only a little"

The frigid air was slowly dissipating his headache, or maybe that was the aspirin he had with breakfast. They were silent for a while until she asked "Where are we going?"

"The loft? There'll be a hangover party."

"Why the hell-"

"There's always a hangover party. It's tradition."

Sure enough, when they climbed the stairs to the loft, everyone was already there. Mimi was chatting pleasantly with Maureen, who had a somewhat-in-pain Joanne laying in her lap, Roger sat on the floor keeping to himself and pretending his head didn't hurt, and Mark sporadically filmed, wishing it was his pounding head in Maureen's lap instead of Joanne's.

"Mornin' Bitches!"

Collins led Angel inside by her waist and they heard three pained groans, and dodged a flying pillow. Angel laughed and exchanged a meaningful look with Mimi which Maureen didn't seem to notice. The couple collapsed on what space was left on the couch. Collins lit a joint and a box of cap'n crunch made its way over to them. Angel took a small handful. The room was silent for a minute, until Mimi began laughing hysterically.

"Ay dios mio, chica."

Angel blushed, tucking her head under her lover's. Joanne smiled knowingly, Maureen's hand playing gently in her hair. Roger chuckled, leaning his head against the wall and Mark filmed with a smile on his face.

"What?" Maureen looked from face to face. Joanne shook her head and laughed.

"Ow." She groaned through her laughter

"Pookie what happened?" But Joanne was busy with a pounding head and unstoppable laughter.

Maureen looked to Mark. "Markie, what's going on?"

But Mark just shook his head, Smiling. Roger chuckled, taking a drag when Collins offered him the comforts of Herbal supplements. Angel took her lover's hand, giggling and blushing. Mimi looked at the couple, winked and turned to Maureen.

"What happened?" The diva demanded.

"Maureen." said Mark

"Angel and Collins-" started Mimi

"Fucked" Roger said, and Mimi slapped him.

"Made love." Joanne offered

"Had sex." grinned Mark

"Pounded the mattress." offered Mimi

"Did the dirty, I get it!" Exclaimed Maureen.

They all laughed, and Mark got up to find more cereal.

"Was it good?" Asked Maureen. Joanne nudged her forcefully.

"Baby!"

"What?"

"Well... was it?" asked Mimi.

Angel felt like hiding in Collin's arms. They both blushed, mortified.

"Si, chica, muchas." Angel muttered.

They all laughed and Mimi hugged the couple. The bohemians spent the rest of the morning teasing each other about their sex lives and drunkenness the previous night, and generally having a great post-Christmas time.

* * *

As dinnertime rolled around, Angel and Collins left the loft. Joanne, Maureen, and Mark had already left and Mimi and Roger needed some alone time. The pair rode the subway downtown. Dinner consisted of hotdogs and roasted nuts in central park. Halfway through the nuts, Angel collected a clump of snow, and lobbed it at her love. This resulted in a full-fledged snowball fight that left them both soaked and half-frozen. Collins took her hand and kissed her sweetly, holding her close and sharing warmth. When they broke apart, Angel took his hand ad he spun her around, pulled her back into him. They kissed again and Angel tugged at his hand. They ran back through the streets, half-dancing with smiles on their faces the whole time. They twirled together on the sidewalks, him swinging around posts and her drumming on anything and everything, buildings, street signs, parked cars or the curb. Collin's eyes grew concerned when his Angel shivered, almost imperceptibly. As if on cue, he wrapped his arms around her and they jigged happily back to the subway.

When the train doors opened they pranced in, Angel backing into the mostly deserted train with Collins mischievously following her. He promptly pinned her against a pole and they wrapped their arms around each other, kissing as though their lives depended on it.

"Faggots."

An older, gruff looking man spat in their direction. They opened their eyes briefly to each other and Angel smiled against his mouth. He began to grind her against the pole, a hand slipping beneath her skirt as she wrapped a leg around him.

"Damned unnatural!"

The man interrupted their peace again. Collins, in response, latched onto her neck. Angel leg her head roll to the side and moaned audibly. A woman stared intently at her knitting on the other end of the car while a young couple watched, smiling. The man stood and shoved them off of the poll.

"Did you hear me, assfucks?"

Collins gently pulled away from his lover, ready to protect her but she beat him to it, squeezing his hand.

"We heard you." She said calmly. "We all did. But I don't give a shit. I love this man with everything I am. I haven't got much longer to live, and I'm not going to waste the time I have left worrying about what you think. You'll never understand love the way we do."

The young man who had been watching them stood up and pinned the man against the train doors.

"Do you have a problem." He looked the man over disgustedly. "Sir?"

The older man just stood there, shocked, until the doors behind him opened and the younger man pushed him out of the train.

"Thanks, man." said Collins as the doors closed.

"No problem" he replied, sitting back down with his girlfriend.

Our favorite couple cuddled up on a bench, holding each other and kissing gently until their stop. They made their way home, changing into warm, dry and comfortable clothes and passing into sleep, cuddled around each other. Perfectly warm, perfectly happy.

* * *

Review please! Your reviews keep me writing! Much love guys!  



	5. New Years Eve

Angel put on her long, golden-blond wig, checking her makeup one last time. She pulled her pink platforms over her thighs. "Pussy galore" had already made them late.

"Ready yet?" Collins called from the living room.

"Why so impatient, love?" She pranced into the room. He took her hand, twirling her around to see her properly.

"Damn, girl." He pulled her close for a kiss.

"Later, Tom, they're waiting."

He groaned and she laced her fingers with his, pulling him out the door.

By the time they were near time's square, the bohemians could feel the music pulsing and the people were gathering, celebrating, people of all kinds were talking and drinking, dancing and generally having a good time. Angel soaked up the energy. She was the light of the city, shining from Collins' side while they talked and partied. The bohemians passed around bottles of cheap champagne, resisting the temptation to open them before midnight, there was plenty of other booze to be had.

"ANGEL!" She spun around, looking for the voice.

"JAMIE!" Angel broke away from Collins, racing to embrace the taller transsezual.

"JAMIE!" Mimi called, tackling them both. The three girls collapsed in a heap on the ground.

"I guess they know each other." Roger suggested

"No shit" Joanne broke apart from Maureens lips long enough to interject. Mark moved to get a better angle.

The girls slowly untangled themselves from one another. Angel and Mimi pulled Jamie back towards their friends. "Jamie, Mark." Mimi introduced. The blond raised a hand from behind his camera in greeting.

"This is Mark's ex, Maureen." Said Mimi.

"And her girlfriend, Joanne." Angel continued. Jamie offered mark an apologetic smile.

"And this is my boyfriend, Roger."

"And my man, Collins."

Collins grasped her hips in his large, dark hands. Jamie laughed.

"Nice to meet you. It's about time you found someone, Angel." and then to Collins "Take care of her."

"I will" he said, pulling her closer.

"You better." She winked at him.

They talked for awhile and the group grew to like Jamie rather well. "Sweetheart, I have to run, I've got people to meet."

"Have fun."

Angel wished her friend good-bye. When she was gone, Collins asked,

"Where do you know her from?"

"I met her in an alley," she laughed. "She taught me everything I know." Collins smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Here we go!" Maureen called.

The bohemians clustered around a shop window to watch the ball drop.

"10"..."9"..."8"..."7"..."6"..."5"..."4"..."3"..."2"..."1"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Angel jumped into Collin's arms and he covered her in kisses.

"Happy new year." She whispered.

"How could it not be?"

He let her down and she broke open a champagne bottle, already more than a little tipsy.

The group played around for a while, all of them taking a turn with Mark's camera and talking about everyone's costumes, sharing kisses, and enjoying their first few minutes of 1990. People spilled into the streets, dancing to music blaring from appartment windows and basement clubs the bohemians couldn't afford to get into. Angel pulled her lover close, grinding against him as the music played, reaching a hand up and around his neck, he kissed her behind her ear. Maureen and Joanne were not far behind, and Mimi was giving more than just her man a boner with her dance moves. But it was all for him, she made sure he knew that. Even mark had found a girl to dance with, if only for the moment. Through it all, Angel shone. No disapproving glance or harsh word kept her down, nobody was immune to her.

Our favorite couple staggered home from the loft. Angel leaned her head on Collins' shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her waist. They both leaned on the other for support. They got back to their little apartment, flopping through the door and Collapsing on the couch. They talked and giggled for a while over nothing. Finally they flopped into bed, and Angel barely brought herself to wipe off her makeup and take off her wig before falling into bed. She even left her boots on.

She was already awake when Collins unglued his eyes. "Mornin' babe."

"Hey... How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly... not hungover."

Angel giggled and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Somehow, I'm still not used to waking up like this."

She smiled, trailing kisses down his jaw.

"Angel, you've still got your costume on."

"So do you."

"We can fix that."

Collins was quickly losing the lethargic feeling that one wakes up with. He trailed kisses down her body, gently peeling her boots from her legs, massaging her feet gently. She leaned her head back, sighing gently. Her skirt and tights were next to be sacrificed, and then her top. Collins' clothes soon followed. Invigorated by a good night's rest, they made gentle and passionate love to one another, collapsing into bed to bask in the afterglow.

Collins stroked her arm, leaving lingering kisses on her neck as she clung to him.

"Could we just lay here today?" He asked.

"All day?"

"Well, not exactly LAY here all day."

"Collins!" She smacked his chest gently. He chuckled. "Is that how you'd like to start your new year, in bed?"

"Uh... Yeah."

Angel giggled. "Uhh... no." She ran a finger over his chest, causing him to shiver gently. "But we could lay here a LITTLE bit longer." He smiled and bulled her closer to him, nuzzling himself into her neck.

Or, at least they thought they could lay around a bit longer. Mimi came in, still in last night's clothes, with tears streaked down her face. She'd obviously just come from shooting up.

"Angel!"

She sighed, turning her head into Collin's chest. He rubbed her back. "You better go."

"We're in here Meems! Hold on just a second!" Angel clambered out of bed, throwing on sweatpants and a comfy, snug-fitting t-shirt. She rushed over upon seeing her friend in such distress.

"Come here Mimi." Angel wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, and Mimi broke down sobbing. Angel guided her over to the couch, where they curled up and started talking in frantic spanglish.

"He-he... ay dios mio, chica!"

"It's okay Mimi, come here." she embraced her friend even tighter, resting her head atop the other girl's thick curls.

Collins finally dragged himself out of bed. He dressed in comfortable clothes and put on a pot of coffee for the three of them. This could take a while, and he was going to want to make himself scarce for at least a couple of hours.


	6. Lunch break

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. It took soooo long for me to get this out and I apologize. Life has been crazy, but y'all don't really care because you've been waiting for a chapter. So... I'm trying to make it up to you with some fluff. Cliche kind of fluff, but fluff all the same. I love work visit stories, so here you go.

Angel woke up noticing that her lover was no longer at her side. She wrinkled her brow at this, she usually awoke before him, especially on sundays. She snuggled into the blankets, desperately missing Collins' warmth on the early January morning. She scouted out her clothes before throwing the covers off. There was no heat in the apartment; walking around naked was not the best idea, although Collins wouldn't have minded. She threw on a pair of his pajama pants, a Maine sweatshirt from the salvation army and her fuzzy pink slippers. Angel shoved her hands into the pocket of the sweatshirt, shivered, and ventured out into the living room.

"Good morning, beautiful."

He leaned back on the couch, fully dressed, and opened his arms to her. She made a valiant attempt at a pout, she really did, but there was no way she could be mad at him. Angle forlded into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her, quickly warming her blood as he kissed the top of her head.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked, laying her head on his chest like it belonged there.

"Work."

"So early?"

She hadn't even noticed the stacks of paper on the coffee table until he gestured to them.

"I've put off this work for the whole of Christmas break" she laughed

"Wanna put it off a while longer?"

Collins ran through the mostly empty halls, a stack of hastily graded papers falling out of his arms. Late, again. But you couldn't blame him, not for wanting just a few more minutes in bed with Angel.

She was at home getting dressed. The day's dilemma: what to do with herself. She'd had Mimi or Collins to occupy her lately, and Mimi was probably asleep in Roger's bed in this hour, and Collins was already working and would be all day. Angel threw on her 'drummer boy' outfit and a light blue headband, and grabbed her pickle tub. Three things could always keep her warm, dancing, Collins, and drumming.

"Therefore..." Collins turned away from the blackboard.

"You don't really care, do you?"

A young man near the middle of the classroom dropped the hand that had been holding his head up for the last half hour.

"Of course not. Mr Collins, break ended two days ago."

"So half of you are still hung over, much less ready to work." Collins smiled, threw the chalk to his desk.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not the biggest fan of Aristotle at 10 am, either." many of his students smiled, quite a few lifted their heads off their desks. "Give me an issue." He continued.

Nobody voulenteered.

"Come on, January 5, 1990. What's going on in the world?"

Angel drummed her heart out. Her music was her life, and her heartbeat kept the rhythm going. Her backside and toes were going numb, and the beating was the only thing keeping blood in her fingers. She was so into the music, she didn't even notice anyone passing by until a $10 plopped into her lap. She stopped, and looked up into a tan face she knew and loved.

"Joanne!" She tried to hand the money back, but Joanne refused.

"You keep it. I won a case today."

"Good for you, girl!" Angel lay her sticks aside, flipping her pickle tub over and sticking them inside.

Joanne sat down beside Angel, taking the frigid hands in her own, Joanne's gloves held between the lawyer's knees. They chatted for an hour about the case, their love lives, everything. Angel jumped up, and threaded her arm through one of the lawyer's.

"Is this your lunch break."

"Yeah... a whole three hours." Angel laughed.

"Let me walk you back to your place."

"Yeah, I'm sure Maureen would love to discuss her next protest with a new audience."

Angel brought her friend home, and, after a chat with Maureen, she danced her way home herself. It was already 11:30, she only had half an hour to get ready for a lunch date.

Collins fought his way through the next class. Neither he nor his students wanted to be there, but he managed. He finally collapsed behind his desk, running his large, dark hands over his face.

"Fucking spoilt, ignorant-"

"I _hope_ you're not talking about me Thomas Collins."

Collins looked up to see one of the most beautiful visions he could have ever imagined. His Angel always knew how to brighten his day. She looked fabulous in her new skirt, with her green purse from New Years, no doubt filled with lunch.

"Ah, my Angel." He stood up slowly, stepping away from his desk. Angel dropped her bag and leaped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms tightly around his neck. Angel pressed her lips to his in a forceful kiss. His hands cupped her ass, pulling her closer, as though it had been days since they had seen each other, not hours. Collins reluctantly let her down.

"You're like an oasis in the desert." He interlaced their hands, and she giggled.

"I hoped you'd be happy to see me."

"Very happy."

Angel pranced back to her bag, and sat herself on Collins' desk. She opened up her bag, two lunches packed inside. Egg salad for Collins, and peanut butter and jelly for Angel. She handed him his sandwich, a coke, and a joint she had grabbed from his stash.

"God I love you." He took her face in one hand and kissed her sweetly.

"A girl's gotta take care of her man." Angel smiled.

"What ever did I do without you?"

They ate lunch together. At some point they began to eat with one hand each so they could interlace the fingers on the other hand. They ate rather quickly, and the professor stashed his 'herbal supplements' in the drawer of his desk for later. Within moments they were attached at the lips again. He pressed her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He wrapped one large hand around her thigh, stroking her leg while the other one alternately helped support them against the wall and caressed her where the skin disappeared beneath her wig. She moaned and pulled him to press against her tighter, secure and safe between his muscular frame and the brick wall. One hand slid to the base of his neck, loosening his tie to trace his collar bone and the top of his chest. His lips left hers to dance against the base of her neck. She smiled and made a kind of humming noise deep in her throat, her head tipping back against the wall. She suddenly snapped out of the reverie to pull at her lover's collar.

"Tom... Tom your students."

Collins let her down, and kissed her lips gently. He twirled a finger in her hair and then kissed her again. Nobody had the poor manners to walk in on them, but several students were milling outside the door.

"Babe, I have class."

"I know."

He went to sit back at his desk and she collected her things. She walked halfway out and turned around again, swept in the sea of college students. She took a seat in the third row. Collins raised his eyebrows at her and she winked. A piece of paper landed on Angel's desk, and she commenced to pass notes with her neighbor for the rest of the class. Needless to say, it was not an easy period for Collins, and nothing was getting through to his students anyway. He dismissed them early, and his students didn't exactly mind. Angel jumped into her love's arms.

"I thought you'd let them go sooner."

"Sneaky."

"What else would you expect."

He let her down and took her face in his hands. She melted into him as he kissed her gently.

"OW OW Professor Collins!" called one of the young boys. A couple of students stormed out, most cheered. One of the girls grabbed her girlfriend for a peck on the lips before leaving.

"Get out of here, before I change my mind." Collins called, wrapping his arms around his Angel again. The students rushed to get out the door.

"Come on." Angel grabbed his hand and sashayed out the door dragging her oh-so-sexy professor with her.

Mimi and Maureen trudged up the stairs to the third floor. Mimi took out her spare key.

"Shouldn't we, y'know, knock?" Maureen asked. Mimi gabe her a look that said 'who are you and what have you done with Maureen.'

"Do you want me to explain why we shouldn't?"

"No."

Mimi pushed the key into the lock, held her ear to the door as she turned the knob. As the door cracked, the girl pulled the door shut again, so that it barely clicked. Mimi covered her mouth to stifle her giggling. SHE'D never tell what she'd seen the lovers doing.

"Uh... didn't we come here to go INSIDE the apartment?" Asked Maureen.

"It's not a good time." Mimi grabbed her hand, and commenced to drag her to the loft.

Arn't you happy now? I repaid you with fluff, and I still apologize profusely for making y'all wait so long. You'll have to use your imagination for what was going on in the apartment. Sooo... you should review and tell me what I'm doing right and what I could do better and give me lots of motivation to keep writing. Yay! It will take you two seconds, and I'll reward you with more fic... and muffins. Virtual muffins... maybe not.


	7. Happy Frickin V Day

Yes I know, I took forever, again, getting this thing out. I'm sorry. You could be bored by my excuses, or you could read the next chapter. This series is like a bunch of one-shots I've discovered, perhaps because I'm horrible at carrying on a plot. Well I tried to make up for the wait the way I always do, with fluff (and even some smut there at the end). I'm actually not a big fan of this chapter, but I havn't much liked the last few when I first got them out either, so here's hoping y'all like this one, and thank you for the lovely reviews! They make me want to keep writing even though my life is crazy. Yes there is smut in this one, and I had a comment about not enough warning, so I tried to make it a little clearer for ickle-s-10 because I can... so, there's nothing you'll miss by skipping over the mature audiences peice.

------------------------------------------------

"But Collins, tomorrow's _Valentine's Day_!" Angel stared out the window into the slushy mess pouring from the sky.

"I know, love, but if I want to keep my job, I have to go to this meeting." He came up close behind her, laying a hand over her hipbone. She pushed him away.

"I've barely seen you in the last two weeks, between stupid finals and your GODDAMN meetings. You just don't have time for me anymore." She was trying not to get mad over uncontrollable things, but both lovers were hurt by their separation as of late. It seemed the only time they were together was when they were asleep.

"You don't exactly change your schedule to help. You're always out drumming when I'm home. You CHOSE to be out alone, when we could be somewhere, fucking ANYWHERE together!"

"Fine, Thomas. Go to your fucking meeting and leave me _alone_ on Valentine's Day!" She strode into their room and slammed the door. Collins ran his hands over his face. It was going to be a long night.

----------------------------------------------------

Angel and Collins weren't the perfect couple their friends thought they were. They fought, usually over petty things, but they knew how to kiss and make up before too much time was wasted. Time they couldn't afford to waste. Which is how Collins got to disentangle himself from a complicated yet amazingly comfortable position Angel and himself had found in their sleep the previous night, instead of prying himself from the couch. He wrote her a short note:

_My Angel,_

_Sorry to leave you, Went to my meeting. I love you._

_Always,_

_Collins_

And kissed her sleeping lips ever-so-gently ad closed the door silently behind him.

------------------------------

He found her on the usual corner, completely oblivious to the world around her, absorbed in her own beat. There was something beautiful and intimate about seeing her in men's clothing. He covered her eyes with his slightly rough hands. Her face was freezing. Angel almost jumped out of her skin until she recognized the wonderfully affectionate touch of her lover.

"I thought you were at a meeting."

"I lied." He kissed the top of her head and she tilted her head back for a proper kiss.

"C'mon, you're going to want to change, Joanne's taking all of us out tonight."

Angel jumped up, a smile on her face, and picked up her things with numb hands. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she walked close to him, reveling in the warmth she had forgotten to miss in the February chill. She was looking forward to nothing more than a hot shower and a night out.

--------------------------------------

Angel returned Collins' coat as they entered the club. He had been convinced that her drag was not warm enough attire for the weather, and had convinced her to wear it. She and Mimi giggled as a favorite song came on, and they pranced off together to dance. Joanne and Maureen were already off somewhere, either dancing or making out, or both. So the boys found themselves a table, sitting down to watch the girls. Collins bought a round for the three of them, and they offered a toast.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Collins offered.

"Yeah." Roger only mildly cared about the whole affair.

"Yep, happy frickin V-day." Mark clinked his bottle with the others and they went bottoms up.

"What's eating you?" Collins asked over the pounding music.

"No date." Roger replied for him.

"It's fine... I don't care."

"Why are you sittin' here moping, boy? There are some rather pretty girls giving you goo-goo eyes from the bar."

Mark rolled his eyes and left to go introduce himself. After talking with a girl for quite some time, he invited her back to his table. Roger was alone, sulking as usual.

"Where's Collins?" Roger gestured off to the dance floor, where an Angel sandwich had commenced between Mimi and Collins. Collins had his arm wound about her waist, and Mimi was twirling beside her. Roger tensed up as a man started to dance way too close for even Mimi's comfort.

"Don't worry man, they'll watch out for her."

Sure enough, Angel made flirty faces at the man, finally stepping between him and Mimi until he gave up and she returned to Collins. Apparently he wasn't as keen on transsexuals. Collins laughed, dancing on and having a wonderful time.

Mark gaped... who knew their Collins could dance like THAT?

----------------------------------------------

The bohemians spilled from the club, hanging from each other and laughing. They were tired, but the adrenaline flowed in their veins from such a wonderful time. It was late but they didn't care. Their beepers went off almost simultaneously, and they paused for a few seconds to pop in their pills before resuming their joking. Roger was teasing Mark for picking up a girl, Collins was busy talking with said girl on their way to the loft, Joanne and Maureen seemed to be arguing and making out at the same time, and Angel and Mimi talked rapidly in Spanish... something about a new curtain for Mimi's bedroom. The group made the rounds, dropping off Mark, his valentine, Roger and Mimi first at the loft, and then Collins and Angel reluctantly parted from Maureen and Joanne towards their respective apartments, as always.

Our favorite couple walked up the stairs of their building, hand in hand. They said nothing until they stood at the third floor landing. Angel turned toward their door, and asked,

"Why did you lie to me about going to that meeting?" She seemed genuinely hurt as she fumbled in her pocket for her keys. Without missing a beat, Collins pulled at her hand, swinging her around toward another flight of stairs.

"To work on a surprise." Angel giggled, and followed him.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you."

"It's alright, I love you."

"I love you too."

Collins opened the door to the roof, pulling her out with him. She drew in a breath. He had piled together pillows and blankets to form a nest of sorts, overlooking the lit-up New York skyline. A bottle of champagne was wrapped in a towel beside two glasses, kept amply cold by the night around them.

"Tom..."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lover."

-------------------------

MATURE AUDIENCES

He lit a few scattered candles and they climbed into the nest of bedclothes together. She lay against his chest and they drank a few glasses of champagne and talked softly, comfortably warm thanks to shared body heat and lots of blankets. He put his champagne flute down on the low ledge beside their 'bed' and she allowed him to take hers from her and discard it in a similar fashion as he kissed her sweetly. They eased themselves down further into their nest as her hand found its way up his shirt, caressing his hard abs with a chilled touch. He shivered, but not from the coolness of her hand. He covered them up more fully with blankets and she helped him out of his shirt. He took hers from her as well, discarded it somewhere. Collins took one of her hands, leaving the other to roam his torso he held it to his chest, and kneeling over her trailed kisses along her collarbone and then her breastbone. Her breath caught in her throat, and Angel lay her head back against the pillows.

"Oh, God..."

He smiled at her exclamation, and kissed her lips. She opened her mouth to him and their tongues began their gentle caresses of the other's mouth. Soon she had him completely naked and he broke from her, looking directly into her eyes as he slowly, painfully slowly, removed the rest of her clothing. She loved how he made her feel like a goddess every time he touched her, but especially at times like these, when they made love gently and slowly. He knew exactly how to please her, how to torture her for hours with his touch or send her flying into extacy in a matter of moments. Needless to say, he much preferred the former. He covered her with kisses and caresses, sending her into fits of moans he was sure could be heard from the street below, which only made him more aroused. As he came back up to her level, she wrapped a hand around the back of his head, pulling him down and latching onto his neck with a ferocious passion. He melted into her touch, but after a few moments pulled back, touching his forehead to hers.

"Angel, you're going to leave marks." She loved the way she said his name, with the L almost completely cut off.

"Honey, I never leave marks." He laughed and kissed her, hard. He massaged her hip, and ran his hands over her. Her breathing became ragged and her mouth clung to his as though she were trying to drink him in. He tore his mouth from her to trail it down her body again, planting warm, passionate kisses down her breastbone. His tongue danced in her belly button and his lips rode the curve of her hipbone. She grasped his shoulders for dear life as he took the breath from her. God, he was teasing her. He kissed up and down her shaft, took her briefly into his mouth. Her throat seemed to close around her breath, and she leaned back, moaning loudly and biting her lower lip. She pulled at his shoulders almost desperately.

"Please." she begged breathlessly. He was all too happy to oblige her.

She rolled onto her stomach and he wrapped his arms securely about her waist, rocking smoothly into her, she responded a pleasured growl. They quickly found their rhythm, she pushed back onto him as he slid forward into her. The sound of their lovemaking swelled like the ocean into the night, all thoughts of the cold forgotten as sweat began to bead on their bodies. Collins tightened his hold around her until it was almost uncomfotable as she came, and he followed seconds later, the two of them collapsing into a heap on the pillows, breathless and giggling. The lovers savored the afterglow, cuddling deeper into the blankets and each other. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, and kissed her gently even as their eyes started to close of their own accord.

------------

END MATURE AUDIENCES

"Happy Valentines Day, lover."

"I love you."

"My sentiments exactly."

Those sleeping on the street below would be awoken before sunrise by screams of delight and pleasure from the rooftop. Sunrise would be spent wrapped up against the cold and sharing few words, watching the sun stain the black sky red, and then blue. And later, Collins would carry his lover downstairs to bed, curling up together for a few more hours of precious sleep before his first class.

--------------------------------------------------

Alright... I wrote all of this for you, all 1800 or so words of it. So you can write me three lines (or more... more is good.) Tell me what you think of the story over all, what you like about this chappie, what I can improve on... etc.

Of course, You don't have to review like this, or have to review at all. But reviews make me happy and I leave blueberry muffins for people who review. Next chappie coming... relatively soon.


End file.
